


Hero

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander contemplates heroics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Hero"

I know when I was a kid (all of five year ago, I know) I would go through these jealous spurts because of Buffy's power. I could only see the good, and never the bad side of her life. But now, after all we've been through, I finally understand.

No matter how many times I saw her come back to us broken and bloody, and no matter how many times I watched her eyes grow just a little bit colder, I still didn't realize. I wasn't happy being just a sidekick.

But I've finally realized that that's not what I am. I'm here to patch her up and hold her close, and that's almost as important. I've realized that I'll never be a hero – that's strictly her gig – but I've also realized that I'm okay with that.


End file.
